1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member and structure for supporting a vibrator suitable for a vibratory gyroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a vehicle control system, a vibratory gyroscope and its vibrator is subjected to a wide temperature range including high and low ambient temperatures. Such temperature range normally includes minus 40° C. to plus 85° C. and may be wider in a more severe specification. Particularly when a vibrator is made of a piezoelectric single crystal, the temperature dependency of the single crystal may affect the stability of the gyroscope. Japanese Patent Publication 2001-012955A, filed by NGK Insulators, Ltd., disclosed a vibratory gyroscope having a specific shape with low noise level. Further, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-82962A, it is disclosed that a vibrator is adhered to a supporting member with an adhesive having a tan δ of not higher than 0.1 within the temperature range for use, for preventing the deviation of Q value of a detection vibration with temperature change. The second patent publication further disclosed a vibrator for a vibratory gyroscope having a specific shape with low noise level.